This invention relates to the destruction of microform materials, especially those of a confidential or classified nature. More particularly, this invention concerns itself with a chemical mixture or destruction solution for effecting the rapid destruction of microform materials.
The storage, retrieval and distribution of information of a technical nature has become a problem of great importance in light of the many advances made in virtually all areas of science and technology. One system which has found wide acceptance, involves the use of low cost, high quality microforms such as microfilms, microfiche, aperture cards or roll and cartridge film. The use of microforms allows high quality information to be maintained in a minimal amount of space at various locations, thus maximizing the potential use of the information by scientists and technicians. Also, the ready availability of information and its easy retrieval has great military potential, since it materially assists in the mobilization and operation of tactical units. However, military type information is often of a confidential nature. Therefore, a method for the rapid emergency destruction of classified microforms must be provided in order to avoid the possibility of a compromise situation occurring within a hostile environment.
As a consequence, a number of approaches have been suggested for accomplishing the rapid destruction of microforms. The preferred method involves destruction by burning and is referred to as the pyrolytic method. Theoretically, this method should result in the complete destruction of the microform. Unfortunately, pieces of film can sometimes be recovered from the ash. Another method involves mechanical destruction with shredding or pulverizers. This method, however, requires the use of large pieces of equipment that require constant attention and maintenance and are not easily adaptable to field operation. The chemical destruction of microforms is still another method. When utilized however, strict health, safety and environmental guidelines must be adhered to. Also, in the chemical stripping of films, the machines used to accomplish the stripping are large and cumbersome. Furthermore, not all chemical systems are useful for destroying the various types of film support and emulsions used in fabricating the microform.
The methods of destruction referred to above and presently in use have not provided a solution to the problem of rapidly destroying the classified microforms used by military planners, especially at the field operational level where time and space allocations are at a minimum. With the present invention, however, a composition has been found that provides for the destruction of the various types of microforms in a rapid and efficient manner. Destruction of the microforms is accomplished by using a chemical mixture comprised of 4-butyrolactone, methyl cellosolve acetate (ethylene gylcol monomethyl ether acetate) and aqueous sodium hypochlorite. The mixture is placed in a box, safe or any suitable container along with the microforms to be destroyed. Destruction of the various types of microform products is accomplished efficiently and economically in five minutes, or less.